


Stay Alive

by octofox (orphan_account)



Series: Hamilton (via Texts/Messages/Twitter?) [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ((((((enthusiasm)))))), F/M, More texting aus, WOO HOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/octofox
Summary: aaaaaalexplease: WAIT aaaaaalexplease: IM A DAD?¿???lizardbeth: i mean yeah generally that's what ur wife being pregnant meansaaaaaalexplease: HOLY SHIT IM A DAD





	

lizardbeth: George  
washingdad: Yes?  
lizardbeth: Alexander and I are expecting a child   
washingdad: I believe congratulations are in order, then?   
lizardbeth: he doesn't know   
washingdad has left the chat

aaaaaalexplease: LIZA  
aaaaaalexplease: YOULL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED  
lizardbeth: did Washington send u home  
aaaaaalexplease: THE GENERAL SENT ME HOME  
aaaaaalexplease: WAIT  
aaaaaalexplease: HOW DID U KNO   
lizardbeth: I'm pregnant   
lizardbeth: and he knows you deserve to meet your son   
aaaaaalexplease: wait wtf  
aaaaaalexplease: why didn't u tell me?¿  
aaaaaalexplease: why did my boss know b4 me???  
lizardbeth: no reagrts   
aaaaaalexplease: WAIT   
aaaaaalexplease: IM A DAD?¿???  
lizardbeth: i mean yeah generally that's what ur wife being pregnant means  
aaaaaalexplease: HOLY SHIT IM A DAD  
aaaaaalexplease: but liza   
aaaaaalexplease: the war  
lizardbeth: isn't more important than our son  
aaaaaalexplease: but the nation  
aaaaaalexplease: for our son  
lizardbeth: hey   
lizardbeth: I don't know what goes on in ur big old brain   
lizardbeth: I'm not nearly as smart as you   
aaaaaalexplease: objection  
lizardbeth: overruled  
lizardbeth: anyways I don't know what you're doing   
lizardbeth: but I know you  
lizardbeth: and I married you because of that  
lizardbeth: so if you could spend some time with us  
lizardbeth: let us be a FAMILY   
lizardbeth: it would mean the world to me  
aaaaaalexplease: omg liza ofc I love u so much   
aaaaaalexplease: <33  
lizardbeth: get ur smart ass home already   
aaaaaalexplease: <3333333  
lizardbeth: <33333333


End file.
